


流言

by Mjula



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Haytham is a social butterfly, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20747615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mjula/pseuds/Mjula
Summary: 警告：海尔森睡了所有人。





	流言

***

11月中旬，波士顿已经下过几场雪。田地和荒野染成灰白，码头上融雪被踩成烂泥，无数的桅杆像森林一样矗立在灰蒙蒙的天空里。康纳身穿出海的装束，提着箱子，看起来跟一个随地可见的贫穷商船船长别无二致。商船“白海鸥”号放下小艇，颇为热情地把康纳接到船上，起锚出发。 

康纳此行是去纽约看望他的父亲。战争爆发以来，天鹰号已经数次击败甚至俘获英国皇家海军的船只，几乎所有的英国海员都把她的长相刻在了脑子里，驾驶天鹰号去纽约这个英军大本营显然是自寻死路，他不想拿刚刚重金修好的后桅去冒险。因而，罗伯特·福克纳联系了他的海员朋友们，拜托白海鸥号的船长，把康纳捎到纽约去，票价给打了八折。康纳的箱子里，除了简单的随身物品之外，还装着一件海狸皮背心和一副鹿皮手套，是给海尔森的生日礼物。 

白海鸥号乘着冬季冷风，在海上晃晃悠悠地飘了将近四天才到达纽约。跟大陆军占领的波士顿相比，纽约的气氛非常不一样。白海鸥号尚未进港，康纳就看到了堡垒上空迎着碎雪飘扬的英国旗帜；皇家海军的军舰依次停泊，气势非凡，每条船都整洁美观，其中海军上将理查德·豪的旗舰异常醒目，像一位真正的女王一样盛气凌人。下了船，岸上到处都是海军军官，甚至不时会迎面撞上一位扛着金肩章的舰长，康纳相信他曾经跟不止一位在海上打过照面，他低下头，让帽子遮住眼睛，担心有人认出自己。更加恼人的是陆军，红色制服在暗淡的初冬城市里醒目之极。出租马车和带纹章的贵族的马车沿街疾驰，溅起黑色的烂泥。康纳提着箱子，在街边小心行走，但是他的靴子和大衣下摆仍然不可避免地沾满了泥水。出租马车不在考虑之列，在康纳看来那过于奢侈，而且容易惹出是非。 

接近海尔森居住的街区，街道相对干净了一点点，豪华马车的数量大大增加，比其他时节还要多。康纳知道现在是白人的社交季，全体上流社会的成员都会聚集在一起开宴会，吃喝玩乐，拓展人脉，计划联姻。每年的这个时候海尔森也会很忙，没什么时间搭理康纳；康纳明白对于海尔森来说自己的身份比较敏感，所以他向来只是低调地在海尔森的庄园里居住一小段时间，避免露面，或者干脆不来，待在达文波特过冬。他从来没关心过海尔森在社交季的活动。然而现在康纳忽然有了新想法，他调转方向，不去海尔森家了。他去了附近的藏身处，放下箱子，卸下身上的武器，然后去了一个下层军官和佣人喜欢光顾的小酒馆。 

康纳不知道海尔森在白人的交际场上地位如何。他猜测，既然海尔森是圣殿骑士的领袖，又很有钱，那么肯定是有不小的影响力的。海尔森总是一副傲气的模样，他多半有很多崇拜者，在上流社会呼风唤雨，连当地的掌权者都会对他礼让三分。他一旦亮出左手无名指上的圣殿戒指，所有人都会对他唯命是从吧……即便他们不怕他的秘密身份，也会害怕他藏在袖中的利刃。

他端着自己的晚餐坐下不久，就听到了海尔森的名字。 

“……肯威也去了总督府上。”一个低级军官口齿不清地说，“我看得清清楚楚，他的马车就在我旁边过去的。” 

康纳竖起了耳朵。 

“我听说总督的晚宴上都是些将军，贵族。全是军队或者海军里的人。怎么轮得上他？” 

“错了，还有几个婊子。交际花。” 

“我们在谈男人，伙计。我敢确定那就是肯威。”那个军官说。 

“他也是贵族吗？我从来没听说过他有什么头衔。他就是一个种植园主吧。” 

“他很有钱。” 

“总督的宴会是暴发户的地盘了吗？” 

“不知道。我怎么知道。我还听说总督给肯威准备了生日礼物，镀金餐具，几大箱酒，地毯，中国的丝绸和茶叶什么的。” 

康纳没继续往下听。他想到了自己那点寒酸的礼物，心里有点不是滋味。他吃完晚餐，在壁炉边暖暖身体，离开了酒馆。 

第二天，他混在临时工的队伍里进入了总督的住所。他们的工作是修整花园，搬运建材。一个月后就是圣诞节了，所有的仆人都在紧张筹备。午休时间，康纳在厨房门口听到了两个厨娘的议论。 

“……那天你看到肯威了吗，艾米？” 

“不，没有。为什么提他？” 

“你还不知道吗？都传遍了。总督的晚宴邀请了肯威。我在大厅的侧门看到了他，很英俊，就是有些上了年纪了。打扮得别提多时髦了。衣服裁得特别贴身，一看就让人喘不过气来。” 

“噢？真的吗？” 

“他那天晚上在我们这儿留宿了。” 

“那又怎么样？那天他又不是唯一住下的客人。” 

“实际上，那天他来了就够奇怪的了。总督的客人全是军人或舰长，都是贵族，要么就是贵族的亲戚。没人听说过肯威有什么头衔，我们连他的父母是谁都不清楚。就知道他是从伦敦来的。” 

“我倒是听说他妈妈是个贵族。” 

“但是没有证据，是吧。你知道盖奇将军的妻子玛格丽特吗？我听说肯威跟她非常亲密，丈夫外出打仗时，她让肯威在自己的床上留宿。” 

“噢，潘妮，你又在胡说了。” 

“我可不是胡说。大家都传说战争就是他们引发的。玛格丽特送他刻着自己名字的首饰……哈哈哈，从来没听说过这种事。我猜盖奇将军的孩子里面肯定有一两个姓了肯威。将军后来肯定反应过来了，所以才把妻子送到英国去……” 

康纳默默走开了。午饭过后他在总督的院子里认真地干了很久的体力活，暗自纠结，到底要不要继续打探下去。不幸的是好奇心最终占据了上风，他发现两个男仆开始闲谈，悄悄接近他们偷听。 

“……总督邀请了他，有什么奇怪的？他跟总督是好朋友，跟豪兄弟也是好朋友。” 

“不，伙计，你不明白。他们不是‘好朋友’那么简单。你不会让好朋友住在你自己的卧室里的。” 

“……什么？” 

“你没听安妮说吗？她负责打扫卧室。她说那天换下来的床单根本没法要了。她脸全红了。哈哈哈哈哈。” 

“我的天呐……你在说什么啊……你说他们是……？？” 

康纳捏碎了一块木板。 

两个男仆的对话还在继续。 

“这个肯威真是很有一套……前任总督特莱昂跟他关系也很密切，据说他们会挽着胳膊走路呢。结果前任总督刚离开没多久，他就爬上了现任总督的床。” 

“为什么？这没道理呀，他又不是什么年轻貌美的女人。谁愿意跟他上床啊？” 

“那谁知道……没准等他爬到你床上来，你就明白了。” 

“照你的说法，肯威跟豪兄弟两个也？？” 

“这我就不清楚了，不过他跟舰队司令的妻子关系不是一般的好，哈哈哈哈。” 

总督的管家朝这边走来，两个男仆闭嘴了。 

康纳受不了了。他不想再听下去了。他溜出总督府，气冲冲地在街上走了很久，夹杂雪沫的冷风吹打他的脸，可是他心中的怒火无法冷却。他知道为什么有人愿意跟海尔森上床。他太清楚了。 

他从来不知道这些事。想都没想过。他无法相信自己的父亲，那个傲慢、强势的海尔森·肯威，会背地里行此龌龊之事。他知道海尔森年轻的时候有过许多情人（比如乔治•门罗和谢伊•寇马克），他和海尔森不约而同地对过去闭口不谈，让往事沉睡。海尔森是一个热情的爱人，他们为数不多的相处时间都是那么甜蜜，他们在彼此身上倾注了无数的爱意和激情，他以为他们是爱着对方的。他没法相信海尔森会以如此恶劣的方式背叛他。 

他听说白人喜欢造谣八卦，尤其仆人喜欢说主人的坏话。或许这一切都是下人胡说八道，以讹传讹。海尔森是圣殿骑士大团长，虽然他没参军也没有爵位，但是他拥有实质上的权力。他跟高官关系密切是合情合理的。或许全是误会。 

短暂的白天即将逝去，黑云漫上东方，雪似乎下得更大了。康纳蓦然发现他走到了一座豪宅附近，远远看去，大门口灯火通明，火光把雪沫照成了辉煌的金色，好多辆马车排队停在门前的街上，鸾铃清脆地响个不停，所有的马儿都身材漂亮，皮毛亮丽。他看到仆人打开一辆马车的车门，一个穿军装的男人跳下来，转身扶一个披着毛皮披肩的女人下车。他们跟他生活在完全不同的世界。那个世界里的人纷纷躲在马车里，拉紧车窗帘，懒得窥探外面的暮色和风雪。 

海尔森会在那些人中间吗？ 

康纳怕真的碰上海尔森，躲开大门一带。房子的朝阳一侧有一座玻璃温室，大面积的玻璃天花板和落地窗里透出黄色灯光，棕榈树的影子映在玻璃上。落地窗边有两个男人坐在小桌旁，玻璃结了厚厚的冰花，只能看到他们端着酒杯的剪影。康纳轻轻走到温室的墙边，背靠砖墙，几乎能感受到热量穿透墙壁，辐射到寒冷的冬夜里。 

“……要我说，查尔斯，你确实错过了一出好戏。真遗憾。”温室里，两人其中的一个说，操着一口跟海尔森类似的英国口音。 

“没办法，职责在身。”另一个说，也是英国口音。“我今天上午刚刚下锚，中午去了上将的办公室，之后没来得及脱礼服就匆匆忙忙地赶来了。我真讨厌这个时候去北海巡航，海风冷的要死。” 

“我已经听说了你的战果。一下子俘获了三个战利品，如果我没记错的话，是一条私掠船和两条单桅船？待会儿你有得吹了。” 

“是的，金雀花号、云雀号和三个朋友号。殖民地的海上力量实际上很薄弱，船长不够专业，水手缺乏训练，而且船只多半缺少人手。” 

“我相信他们很难跟皇家海军匹敌。你碰到著名的‘北海幽灵’了吗？” 

“没有。我听说自从八月份麦肯锡舰长打坏了她的后桅之后她就没在外海露过面。……总督的晚宴怎么样？很热闹吗？” 

“总督邀请了当地的贵族成员和所有陆军海军的重要人物。那是一个军人的晚宴。有意思的是，你猜怎么着，海尔森·肯威也来了。这些天所有人都在议论他。” 

“哦，这个，毕竟，他是豪上将的‘朋友’嘛。哦天呐，我真的不应该跟你说的。” 

“怎么了？你勾起了我的好奇心。说说吧，我会守口如瓶。” 

“唉。好吧。其实海军里好多人知道，几乎算是公开的秘密了。去年春天，豪上将邀请肯威参观他的旗舰。肯威待到了第二天下午才离开。上将跟他在一个舱室里单独待了大半个夜晚。” 

“……我的天呐，你在暗示什么呀。你是说他们……？” 

“这个嘛，我们也不能说他们犯了法。我听说肯威……下面有点特别。所以大概不算鸡(ಡωಡ) 奸，哈哈哈。” 

“关于他的那方面我也听说了。我以为是纯粹的谣言。” 

“我也不知道啊，毕竟没有亲眼见过。不过大家都是这么说的。” 

“啊哈，我还真不知道他跟海军上将也有关系。我只听说过他跟陆军总司令和总督关系匪浅。还应该算上前任陆军总司令和前任总督。” 

“你说的这些所有人都知道，吉姆。他的确在殖民地混得风生水起。我在特莱昂夫人的沙龙上见过他，长得一表人才，穿着入时，谈吐风趣，钢琴弹得很好。特莱昂夫人很喜欢他。我听说她每年都送他价值上千英镑的礼物。” 

“是的，他非常受女士们的欢迎。‘女公爵’，盖奇夫人也十分喜爱他，她非常欣赏他的那些关于建立殖民地新秩序的想法。大家都怀疑肯威跟盖奇夫人勾结，泄露了盖奇将军的计划。我在盖奇将军手下服役的时候，亲眼见过肯威和盖奇夫人手挽手散步。” 

“我们怎么能留一个奸细在纽约？” 

“没有证据，亲爱的查尔斯。我们只是怀疑而已。盖奇将军从来没有承认他把自己的夜袭计划告诉了妻子。我想是为了保护她的名誉吧。况且，肯威跟所有的大人物都有私交。我们又能说什么呢？” 

“哈哈，这大概又是一个混迹上流社会讨生活的风流浪子。一个不知底细的有钱单身汉，依靠魅力名利双收。他既能跟男人一起跑马打猎，又能陪贵妇玩猫、说故事，两边都吃得开，不服不行呀。” 

“还有他的……你明白啦。他都一把年纪了，还要利用这种方式，真是难为他了。” 

“他可能是全世界最不同凡响的交际花了。看惯了娇滴滴的女人，偶尔换换口味也不错？” 

两人发出一阵窃笑。 

康纳不顾暴露行踪的可能，飞也似地逃走了。他不明白为什么自己听完了整段对话。他现在非常非常想砍点什么，可惜斧子不在身上。他想回家，跑到野外去，或者跳进海里，总之离开这座龌龊的城市，尤其是海尔森——他这辈子都不想再见到海尔森了。 

一辆马车经过他身边。好巧不巧，正是海尔森的马车。马车缓缓停下。 

“康纳？”海尔森打开车门，探出半个身子。他的刺绣丝绒外套在黑暗里幽幽闪光。 

康纳稍微停顿了一下，还是自顾自向前走。 

海尔森的马车跟上他。 

“康纳，我的孩子，我们好久没见面了。”海尔森说，“你是来看我的吗？” 

“谁乐意看你啊。你那么忙，肯定没有时间搭理我。”康纳怒气冲冲地说。 

“怎么了？谁惹你生气了？” 

“跟你没关系！你去宴会上找你的海军上将去吧！” 

“康纳？”海尔森惊讶地说，“你在说什么呀？” 

“我说的什么你自己清楚！！” 

海尔森跳下车，跑了几步，拉住康纳。康纳试图甩开他，没有成功。 

“你身上好凉。你在外头待这么久干什么？”海尔森摸摸康纳的脸，脱下自己的漂亮外套给康纳披上。海尔森身上的热气和香水味包围了他。 

康纳捏住海尔森的下巴，迫使他抬起头来直视自己。 

“你怎么了？”海尔森问。 

康纳咬紧牙齿，微微眯上眼睛。 

“我们必须谈谈。”他说。

END


End file.
